1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a swivel structure having direction indication.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of optical and semiconductor technology, liquid crystal display (LCD) has been broadly used in electronic display device. LCD has the advantages of high image quality, small size, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, and broad application field. Therefore, LCD has been extensively used in portable televisions, cell phones, video recorders, laptop computers, desktop computers, LCD projectors, and other consumer electronic devices. LCD display is the mainstream display technology.
Generally speaking, the liquid crystal display screen of a laptop computer is secured on the cover of the computer. When using the computer, the cover is tilted opened to show the liquid crystal display. A tilt mechanism is used to connect the cover and the computer base. Thus, the tilt angle of the liquid crystal display can be adjusted by the user.
Because of the advantage of portability of laptop computers, users usually carry them wherever they need the computers to work with. In some situations, the laptop computer may have to show the liquid crystal display in different directions. Some users beside or behind the laptop computer may not clearly see the liquid crystal display because the tilt range and direction of the cover is limited. With the rapid development of software technology, the handwriting recognition system can be integrated with the operation system, and various tablet personal computers having the handwriting recognition feature are provided. Such computers change the way people use computers and have become a milestone of the development of information technology. Such laptop/tablet computer has a handwriting recognition feature, keyboard input function, and fast signal processing ability. The computers are designed for the user who is frequently moving when working. The input interface is suitable to human nature and the liquid crystal display can swivel 180 degrees. Thus, the user can easily carry the computer to other places and other people beside the computer can easily see the display.
The display is able to swivel in two directions. A user may swivel the display in the wrong direction because there is no direction indication on the computer. When the display swivels in the wrong direction, the mechanism between the display and the computer base may be damaged and the signal lines between the display and the computer base may be twisted off.
Therefore, how to provide a swivel structure having direction indication is very important. If the structure is used on a laptop computer, the liquid crystal display can swivel in the direction indicated on the computer to avoid damage caused by swiveling in the wrong direction.